


Reap Thy Reward

by japansace



Series: My Love, We Deserve the Softest Eternity [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: + magic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Fluff, Intersex Elves, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mpreg, Queen Yuuri Katsuki, Victor thirsts over Yuuri's hair that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace
Summary: Victor rises, going over to where Yuuri stands before the looking glass, and kisses him upon his bare shoulder. “Perhaps you shouldn’t cut your hair, anymore.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: My Love, We Deserve the Softest Eternity [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133426
Comments: 42
Kudos: 255





	Reap Thy Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katheneverwrites (mandolinearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/gifts).



> Hello, my grad thesis is done and I've been brain-dead ever since.
> 
> Please enjoy a tiny thing while I get back on track. (Dedicated to my dear friend Kathe, as I promised her something to this effect quite a while back.)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Victor: 4780  
> Yuuri: 4740

It’s the one millionth four hundredth sixteen thousandth two hundredth and first day that Yuuri picks up the hair-cutting blade from the vanity and sets it to the back of his neck to give himself a morning trim when Victor, unprompted, from his sprawl upon the bed, says in a soft but most urgent tone, “ _Wait_.”

And so Yuuri does.

“Yes?”

Victor rises, going over to where Yuuri stands before the looking glass, and kisses him upon his bare shoulder. “Perhaps you shouldn’t cut it, anymore.”

Yuuri blinks, the knife still raised. “You’re telling me this _now_?”

“Well, darling—“ Victor takes the tool from him, setting it on the counter, and combs his own hand through the short hairs at Yuuri’s nape. “—the practice is meant to mark you as a foreigner, remind everyone of the great sacrifice you are making in living away from your kingdom of origin. But this is your home now, isn’t it? We’ve been married for millennia; you’ve been princess and now queen and will soon birth the heir to our realm. Is that not enough to call this place your own?”

Yuuri turns, with pursed lips. “You just want to be able to braid my hair again, don’t you?”

Victor chuckles, dipping to kiss at the back of his head. “I did enjoy it, so long ago. Ah, if only I known how short a time I’d have it!” he says wistfully. “I’d have savored it more.”

Yuuri looks down at the knife, from where he’s set it upon the counter, for a long while. “All right,” he says finally.

“‘All right’?”

“Yes, I’ll try it.” Yuuri shrugs. “Who knows? Perhaps it will turn out to be a nice change.”

It’s the following morning when Yuuri stirs, sensing his husband getting up for the day. “Mmm, Vitya?” He sits up, rubbing at an eye—

—and jumps about a thousand feet, when Victor squeals at him in utter delight.

“It’s all here!” Victor says, bounding back towards the bed, to bury his hands in Yuuri's hair.

“What?”

“Look for yourself, love!” Victor takes him by the shoulders, directing him towards the vanity.

“ _Oh_.”

And indeed it is: all four thousand seven hundred forty years of length now adorns his head. It’s also wild as a weed garden from his recent sleep, sticking out at all odds and ends.

He turns at the waist, to inspect how it cascades down to around his mid-back. “Well...” Yuuri says, grabbing for a strand by the ear and attempting to smooth it out. “This is certainly different.”

Victor only threads his fingers through the hair again, with evident wonder. “So _fast._ How did it come back so fast?”

“Should we be concerned?” Yuuri says, his tone taking on an edge of hysteria. “I—what if—with the baby—”

Yuuri and Victor look at each other, all at once.

“It’s the baby,” they say, in tandem.

Victor immediately drops to his knees, to kiss at the barely-there bump. He whispers saccharine nonsense into the skin, something about how “good” and “talented” the child is, how proud they make their mama and papa already.

And Yuuri just smiles, holding Victor’s head ever closer to his abdomen and tearing up despite the absurdity of it all.

* * *

Aside from the aesthetics of it, Yuuri doesn’t take to having long hair at first.

He’s never had it this length. He’d cut it for Victor in the name of Woodland just as it was beginning to brush past the shoulders; he was coming to find out hair to this extent was tedious to maintain, hard to manage.

He’s reminded of that fact every morning, when he goes to get up out of bed and catches his hair with his elbow, violently bringing himself back down to the mattress.

And yet.

And _yet—_

There are perks, to hair such as this.

“You look... otherworldly right now.”

Yuuri giggles, lightly. “You sound like a human.”

“But I mean it. Such... divinity. It defies description.” Victor lifts his hands, arranging his fingers as though to put him in a frame. “If only I could capture an image...”

“You could get a painter.”

“Should I?”

“Vit _ya._ ”

“You’re right. A painting could never properly replicate your true beauty. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Yuuri just blows some hair out of his face, shaking his head in playful amusement.

He’s stretched out on the lounge in their apartments, with nothing more than a sheer sheet thrown over the thighs, to cover his most sensitive parts. He’ll claim until heaven falls into earth that he had only meant to rest here for a moment, when coming out of the bath, but he had of course done no such thing.

Yuuri had known exactly what he was doing, when he took this position.

“Mm.” Yuuri turns slightly into the velvet of the chaise, spine curling forward like a cat's. He watches Victor visibly swallow with the movement, eyes tracking the curve of his stomach, the way in which his hair spills over his shoulders and collarbone. “Why not come over and join me, Vitya?”

“In… In a minute, little sun.” Yuuri props himself up to smile, surreptitiously, into his palm. “Let me… Just let me savor it, for a moment.”

Yuuri only arches his back under Victor’s gaze further, bearing the weight of his stare as one would a gown shot with gold, filigreed in the finest of diamonds and strung with tide-worn pearls.

Yes, perhaps he could weather through the hardship of a little extra length, he thinks, as he’s smothered in kisses—face, neck, chest, and thighs—if he’s going to receive treatment such as this.

Just for the time being, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me all this time as I was going through grad school. I graduated last week, actually, so I officially have my master's degree in creative writing! <3
> 
> I'm working on tons of fanfic projects at the moment (holiday zine piece, multi-chap updates, more elven AU, a ~completely new project~ which I'm super excited about, etc.), so don't go anywhere! Stuff will be coming out soon!


End file.
